jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Maia
Maia Acheron and her brother Gol are the main antagonists of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Warped by their long exposure to Dark Eco, they planned to open the Dark Eco Silos with a modified Precursor Robot in order to flood the world with Dark Eco and reshape it according to their own twisted vision. Biography The details of Maia's past prior to The Precursor Legacy are unknown. At some point prior to the game, Maia (and Gol) were driven insane by their exposure to Dark Eco, and planned to recreate the world by flooding it with Dark Eco from the Precursor Silos scattered throughout the land. To that end, they used Lurkers to search for Precursor artifacts to rebuild and enhance the functional remains of a Precursor robot. They also kidnapped the four other Sages - Samos, the Blue Sage, the Red Sage and the Yellow Sage - in order to draw on their power. They were presumed dead when Jak destroyed their robot (the remains of which sank into the Silo); however, Samos hinted that they may return. Appearance The fact that Maia is less warped in appearance than her brother may hint that she has not been exposed to Dark Eco as long as him; however, she is equally insane. Like Gol, her skin has been turned a grayish-blue color, and there are two patches of darker color on either side of her face. Maia wears a Precursor metal corset and armor, as well as a headdress that resembles the anteater-like heads of the Oracles. While Samos does not suffer a moment of incomprehension when he addresses Maia, it is uncertain whether the changes that she has undergone are as substantial as her brother's - it may be that Samos deduced who she was by the fact that she was with Gol. Abilities Maia uses her mastery of Dark Eco to fly and also to teleport. Since Jak fights their robot and not the Sages themselves, it is unknown what her offensive capabilities may be. However, since they were able to capture the other Eco Sages (and Maia mentions that the Red Sage gave up with little effort), their abilities may be substantial. Other Appearances Despite Samos's hinting at the end of The Precursor Legacy, the siblings have not yet resurfaced. Speculation It is rumored that Gol and Maia are trapped in the Precursor Catacombs, trying to find a way out. As Count Veger broke open the catacombs just prior to the beginning of Jak 3, if Gol and Maia did survive, it would only be a matter of time before they found their way out. Trivia * Maia's surname, "Acheron", is identical to the name of the river of woe that circled the Underworld in Greek mythology. * It is rumored that Gol and Maia are trapped in the Precursor Catacombs, trying to find a way out. As Count Veger broke open the catacombs just prior to the beginning of Jak 3, if Gol and Maia did survive, it would only be a matter of time before they found their way out. See Also * Gol Category:Characters